big_boys_anonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
General Overview Samuel is a co-creator of Big Boys Anonymous. He enjoys playing video games and creating/producing film. Samuel is currently attending College where he studies film production. After College is over, his goal is to move out to California to get a jump start in the film industry. Background Not much is known about Samuel's childhood. But it was pretty bad according to him. Nobody, not even Kenny truly knows most of the events of his past. We're gonna save those stories until the 1,000,000 subscriber special. Some things that we do know is that he attended the same High school as Kenny did from 2014-2018. Personality Out of the 16 Personality Types, Samuel is considered an "INFJ," the rarest in the world at under 1% of the population. This explains why he's truly an unpredictable specimen. Hobbies Samuel enjoys watching everything in the Digital Media field. Whether it be watching a film or listening to music, he's always enthralled in the medium. Samuel is known to co-author several books with Ceryck, write his own screenplays, and sometimes compose music in his free time. Famous Quotes "I'm going to make that man's baby cry." (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Ep 4) "I have to be my own hero because I have no others." "Yeah, I was the middleman in my parents divorce, that was awkward." High School Era (2014-2018) When Samuel first started high school, he was a completely different person than he is today. Having spent his entire Freshman year keeping his head down, only doing his homework, and only talking to a few people. He never could have known the growth he'd go through in four years. Freshman Year On the first day of high school, there had been a rumor going viral that there was going to be a nationwide purge that day. After the school day was over, Samuel was waiting in the hallway waiting for his Mom to pick him up when a tall, blonde kid came walking down the hallway. After saying hello, we discussed the purge and shared our concerns. This kid turned out to be Kenny. Rather than seeing high school as a social place, Samuel mainly focused on his studies his first year rather than make friends. Sophomore Year During his Sophomore year, Samuel finally began coming out of his shell. After signing up to do Stage Crew for his school theater's performance of "Beauty & The Beast," Samuel began making friends and getting a reputation for being a pretty wild guy. Stage Crew allowed him to help out with a production while not having to be in the spot light and stay introverted. He did stage crew again for the school's spring play, "Anne of Green Gables," which he also used to talk to more people and become more popular. Samuel also became involved in forensics during Sophomore year. The category he chose was prose, where he retold an excerpt from the book, "Tuck Everlasting." Although he dabbled with forensics during grade school, Samuel had discovered a new thing he was good at. Having gotten enough points to make it to State, he swept the scorecard with a perfect score of 25/25. Samuel's Sophomore year ended with him winning a school election and being elected to his school's Student Council. Junior Year Junior year was most certainly Samuel's best year of high school. Not only is it the year where he had the most fun, but also the year where his true character broke out. Having been elected to the Student Council, Samuel was in charge of his class' lip sync for Skit Night that year. He wasn't going to be in it, but rather directing people. The school would vote on which class had the best lip sync, skit, and decorations. Using skills that he learned from various technological classes, Samuel compiled a list of songs and began seeking people out to enlist. A shocking number of people began showing up for practice each week compared to previous years. As practice went on, one thing became apparent, the choreography was not on point. Fearing that they would not be in shape to compete with the other classes, Samuel had to act fast. When Skit Night came, the class decorations were phenomenal, the skit was fantastic, it all came down to the lip sync. If his class won the lip sync, they'd take the Junior Sweep. But, the lip sync was not at the level necessary when they took the stage. The Junior's took the stage while Samuel stayed behind the curtain, biding his time. The music began playing and the choreography was as expected. Little did the people in the lip sync know, Samuel had a trick up his sleeve. During the last song, "Cruise," by Florida Georgia Line, Samuel began walking out from behind the curtain. "I remember doing a weird walk and gallop from behind the stage. At first, the sound of confusion was heard throughout the crowd. But once people recognized it was me, the crowd roared with thunder. So many emotions hit me at once. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. So I just moved to the beat. A few seconds later, I decided to rile up the crowd some more by chucking my cowboy hat into the audience. The crowd cheered again and before I knew it, the song was over." - Samuel Throughout the 40 seconds he was on stage, Samuel's surprise appearance shocked the original dancers so much that half of them stopped moving altogether to take in what was happening in front of them. Because of his performance, the Junior class won the lip sync. This, combined with wins for the skit and decorations made the Junior Sweep a reality. Although the original video removed the original crowd audio, you can still see Samuel's most important action in high school. "That's a tough act to follow, Sam." - David Haag, in the aftermath of the performance. "Iconic." - Jena Krueger, classmate on the stage at the time. In the months after Skit Night, Samuel returned to his usual school life style. He again did stage crew for the fall musical but got a role in the spring play, "The Seussification of Romeo & Juliet." During this play, he met Gunnar, a close friend who he still plays games with to this day. He also went to state again with an oratory speech informing people on the dangers from the internet of things. Senior Year Senior year was more of a somber year for Samuel. He had lost many of his friends from the class above him. The pressures of college and the end of high school were also approaching. In the fall of Senior year, Samuel got a main role as Jacob & Potiphar in the school's musical, "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." Samuel did take the stage once again on Skit Night his Senior year. However, it was much more toned down and less sublime than previous years. Samuel didn't too much besides acting and forensics during his senior year. Since his Sophomore year, he had been doing forensics speeches on technology. Having gone to state the year before, Samuel hoped to have a repeat performance this year. If he could pull it off again, there was a good chance that he would be in the running for the Speaker of the Year Award. Samuel's speech for Senior year was another oratory piece he created titled, "The Dangers of Artificial Intelligence." By practicing every night, Samuel hoped to knock this one out of the park. When the spring play was announced, Samuel knew right away that he wanted a role. The play was based off of the book, "A Murder is Announced." However, with only a couple roles available for the men, the odds were stacked against him. Samuel did end up getting the role of Edmund in the play. During this time, Samuel was a crossroads when it came to a career. It was only a couple of months until high school was over. There were two career paths he had in his head. One of them was suggested and encouraged by faculty and more, and the other one was a personal dream he had. Since he started forensics, people had told Samuel that he was amazing at teaching things and was made to be a teacher someday. But Samuel was more interested in film and music production, as it had always interested him. Samuel weighed these options for a few weeks and trying to think of the right thing to do. After the spring play was over, Samuel once again focused all of his concentration into his forensics piece. Having gained enough points and conference and regional meets. Samuel was once again set to go to state with his piece. Upon arrival, Samuel gave his speech one last time, garnering him another perfect score of 25/25. Despite having good scores, Samuel feared that people who had done forensics in high school for longer would have the upper hand when it came to winning the Speaker of the Year Award. When the day came for the award to be revealed, Samuel was shocked when was announced as the recipient of his school's 2018 Speaker of the Year Award. This meant that he would also have his name memorialized in the school's Hall of Fame. The end of the school was upon Samuel. It had felt like it was yesterday that he started. But now it was time to graduate. Having weighed his options for what he should do as a career. He defied a lot of people by deciding to pursue a degree in digital arts rather than teaching. Whether or not that was the right decision is one we'll see in the future. Although many people consider him to have peaked in high school, Samuel is certain that the best days are still ahead of him. "I really do miss certain aspects of high school. The friends, the fun, the experiences. But that's all behind me now, it's time to see what lies ahead." - Samuel College Samuel just goes to the gym everyday and gets hella swoll, and also eats a lot of carrots Samuel Is also learning the piano under world renowned pianist, Professor Joseph Hoffman. Love Life: # This subsection concerns Samuel's Love Life, not Love Live. # This subsection has been and is under construction for the foreseeable future. Trivia: * Samuel, as well as Kenny, was a School Idol in high school. * Although he is introverted, Samuel is able to easily be sociable and blend in with others. * Samuel has almost been killed on numerous occasions. * Kenny was not present on the night Samuel took the stage Junior year, saying, "Camping will be more fun," but later regretting not being there.